


Let it Rain

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: Dean finally finds the courage to tell the reader how he feels.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Let it Rain

The rain beat down hard over the bunker that night. Thunder rolled through and lightning lit up the dark sky.

Sam had gone to bed after the long hunt, but Dean sat wide awake at the kitchen table, nursing his beer. Leaning forward onto the counter, he stared vacantly into nothingness. The hunter lost himself in thought, listening to the sound of the muffled downpour.

You came down the hall, your hair down and flowing over her shoulders. Barefoot, but still in your jeans and tank top, your feet pattered on the wooden floors. 

As you turned to head for the kitchen, you saw Dean and stopped. His head was hung and he sat quietly with the dim bunker lights barely glowing around him. 

Gently, you spoke up through the silence. “Hey, you…”

The sound of your voice grabbed his attention from whatever place in his thoughts he had gone to. Dean’s eyes locked onto you as he swallowed before dropping his head again. “Hey.”

You decided to forgo your late-night snack and headed over to Dean. With a sigh of exhaustion, you pulled a stool closer and sat down next to him. 

“So…you gonna tell me what’s up?” You leaned onto the metal countertop and fixated on his face

Dean shook his head and grimaced. “Nah. I’m good.”

“Dean,” you said waiting for his attention again. His gaze shifted and he cocked his head to the side to face you. “We both know that’s not true.” 

Biting his lip, Dean stared out blankly lost in thought again. He nodded at his inner reflection and sighed. “I don’t wanna do this right now.”

You playfully nudged into him and smiled. “ _You_? Don’t wanna talk about your feelings? Shocker.” Your sarcasm and playful manner made the Winchester smirk.

“I guess that’s fair.” There it was again, the silence. Dean ran his large palm down his face and cleared his throat. “You know I’m not good at this, right?”

“Not good at what?”

“I don’t–” Dean exhaled heavily unsure of himself. “I don’t know how to say it. Every time I finally get the nerve to finally do it…” his voice trailed. The green in his eyes almost twinkled with the soft lighting. “I–I lose every bit of courage I have the second I see you.”

You were taken back and your face showed it. “What are you talking about, Dean?”

“Dammit.” Dean scoffed through a laugh. “I knew I sucked at this.” 

Shifting in your seat, you turned to him and your hand sat on his arm; your fingers playing with his canvas jacket. “I’m here. Talk to me now.”

Dean’s hand reached out and hesitated before placing it on top of yours. Feeling the warmth from your skin brought Dean comfort and shook him to his core at the same time. “…I’m in love with you…Y/N…” he admitted in a gruff whisper. His eyes found yours with trepidation and filled with worry. They were soft and loving; a side of Dean you didn’t see often. He chuckled huskily. “I have been…since the day I met you.”

Your heart stopped. “Dean…I don’t–I don’t know what to say.”

Clearly affected by your response, he licked his bottom lip, dismayed. “Yeah…” he paused. “Alright.” Dean’s hands tapped his thighs as his demeanor changed and he got up, leaving the kitchen. 

Immediately, you scurried in his direction. “Where are you going?” you asked as you followed him.

“Out.” 

As he stomped up the metal staircase, you yelled for him again. “Dean, it’s pouring outside!” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean answered plainly as he threw the door open and slammed it behind him.

You quickly rushed after him and into the pouring rain. You were instantly drenched; your bare feet soaking into the wet earth. “Dean!”

Through the loud sounds of water splashing onto the ground, your call sounded distant and drowned. But Dean turned to you, his chest rising and falling hard realizing you had come after him. Dean remained silent, his heartbroken eyes locked on you.

“I’m sorry,” you pleaded as you ran to him. “I’m sorry, okay?” The rain had your hair clinging to your skin and you were soaked through your clothes. 

“Sorry for what? That you don’t feel the same? You think that actually came as a surprise to me?” 

“What…?” your tone sounded broken and a lump grew in your throat.

“You think I don’t know that I’m not good enough for you? That I could _never_ be what you deserve? I’m reminded of it every damn day when I look at you. I already knew you could never see me that way–” Dean stopped as he shook his head and tried not to cry. ”–not the way that I see you.” 

And with that, you stretched onto your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close as you kissed him. That was all it took for Dean to melt into you. You felt his body relax and tense at the same time as he took the sides of your face, pushing his fingers into your wet hair. 

You broke apart and he looked at you with his brow creased in both desperation and confusion. 

“I’m not good at this either.” You licked your lips as they soaked and tasted the fresh rain along with the now-familiar taste of Dean’s lips. Smiling finally, you brushed drenched strands of hair from your face. “I love you too.”

Panting, Dean shook his head. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

Your hand went up to cup his cheek as water slid over your skin. “I love you…Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s expression turned to one of hunger and fire as he scooped you up into his arms. His lips crashed into yours as your legs wrapped around his waist and he held you tight. Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut in passion as he lost himself in your kiss. 

The clouds continued to weep and the skies still rumbled above you. Though as you clung to each other, it changed nothing. The only storm that mattered was the one that was stirring between you. One that had been contained for far too long and was ready to take hold of you both. 


End file.
